Sherlock and John Forever
by pinkpanterchuckycherlockjohn
Summary: Johnlock story ... sherlock tells John he love's him but John doesn't get a opportunity to answer...
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

John slowly opent his eyes and looked around he wasn't home.

He was laying in a hospital and in the bed next to him was laying sherlock.

And then he rememberd...

**10 ours ago**

John was reading the paper in his chair and didn't see that Sherlock was watching him.

Sherlock stoot in de doorway staring at John.

Why coudn't he just say i love you John why was it so hard, his mind was restless

He needed to tell him but he didn't now how, i must do it i can't deal with it anymore.

"john" John looked up from is paper

yes what is it

I don't really now how to say this

Just tell me

**on that moment Sherlock his phone ring...**

Sherlock tried to egnore his phone

"So what i wanted to say is"i... just answer your phone Sherlock it's making me crazy.

Hey Lestrade

I hope you have a really good reason because i was in the middle of a conversation with John.

Now if i just have a new case for you would that be a good reason.

Good enough for now.

Il send you the details.

thanks.

John was looking at Sherlock and saw his worried face.

So ho cald you?

What... o that that was Lestrade we have a new case.

That coudn't be the thing Sherlock was worrieing about he loved cases.

"So Sherlock" wat did you wanted to tell me?

Mmm... it's not important

Are you sure?

"yes" are you coming John?

Sherlock pickt his coat and walked down the stairs.

John pickt really fast his jacket en run down the stairs where he almost run past Sherlock.

Normaly Sherlock was running down the stairs if there was a case.

They stepd quickly in a cab.

John was looking at sherlock trying to understand what was rong with his friend.

Then suddently Sherlock turnt his head and looked right in John his eyes.

Why where you staring at me?

Because there is something, and you don't gone tell me that are you?

No

I can see it's doing something with you.

"Sherlock" i am not gone let you out of this cab until you are telling me what's rong, and don't forget i was a soldier and i can still fight.

"John" Okay i think i have to tell you then.

Mmm it's

John the minute i saw you, i now you was different.

Your the sweetest caring humenbeing i ever met, and by all that your my only friend.

What i am trying to say and i want to say for a long time.

I love you John Watson ...

After he said that he looked straight in John his eyes.

But John get no time to anwser.

Because something crasht to the cab.

**There where victims of a terrible car crash.**

Sherlock was slowly opening his eyes he was lying on the grond of the cab.

He tried to open de door and after a while the door opens.

His legs are stuck under the chair but he can see Lestrade.

"Lestrade"

Lestrade looks and sees Sherlock.

He runs over to Sherlock are you okay.

"yes"but my legs are stuck.

Lestrade is calling for more medical people.

He walked quickly to the other side of the cab where he see John past out on the ground.

Sherlock got a really short time to look around.

He sees a car of six and a big truck al crusht, a lot of medical people ho get peoples out of there cars and then he realize something he didn't here John.

On that moment somebody makes his legs loose and Sherlock pull himself out of the cab.

He tried to stand up but he can't his legs hurt to much.

Then there are running medical people to the cab.

He sees how they get John out and lay him in a ambulance.

Then they pick him to and lay him in a ambulance.

And then everything got **black**...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Back in the hospital…**

John tried to move his head so he could see Sherlock better.

But the pain in his head was to much.

Then he hears a soft voice of a women. John tried to move his head so he could see Sherlock better.

And how is it going with my pasient.

I'm only gone help you sit up and then we shall see what you still remember.

She helpt him sit up and said with a clear but sweet voice..

Now do you know why you are here?

I think i do

Great tell me what you think that happend?

I was at home and then Sherlock got a call.

There was a new case I think.

Do you think it ore do you know it?

I….. think I know it.

Okay go on and tell…

And then we went in a cab.

We where just talking, nothing important I think and then we where hit by another car.

I think your memory is fine you can go home to morrow in the morning if you want.

Just try to get some sleep and scream if you need me.

John nodded.

When the docter had left John slowly turnt his head to Sherlock.

Sherlock was laying really peacefully with his eyes closed and John gave a small smile.

He had never seen Sherlock so peaceful.

But then he rememberd something.

Sherlock has said he loved him and he didn't anwser he was probably thinking on it.

"Sherlock" John said quiet.

There was no response and Sherlock always response.

Maby he was sleeping and John lay down again and closed his eyes.

He tried to fell asleep.

But he couldn't.

He thought about what Sherlock had said.

He told him he loved him and John didn't answer.

And he felt so stupid Sherlock was de one white problems about feelings and he told John that he loved him and John the one who had a lot of girlfriends didn't dare to tell Sherlock.

But he was also really happy he was waiting to hear this in months and now he knew that Sherlock felt the same.

But Sherlock didn't know , okay pull yourself together John when you got the change you tell him but now first going to sleep he said to himself and finely felt asleep.

Sherlock opened his eyes for the first time in the hospital.

He looked around and saw John in de bed next to him.

Sherlock tried to move, but then he felt a lot of pain in his legs.

He looked confused at his legs and give a soft scream.

I see your awake brother.

Hello Mycroft always a pleasure to see you Sherlock said

The docter told me that if you want, you can go home tomorrow and about your legs they where stuck and they broke.

You need to go back every week so they can change your plaster around your legs and about two months you can walk again.

"two months" Sherlock was yelling

He was yelling so hard that John woke up and looked confused to Sherlock and Mycroft.

Sherlock you don't really have a chose ,good morning John and now I need to go goodbye everyone and Mycroft walked out the door.

Where was that about John asked Sherlock.

Mycroft told me that my legs are broken and I can't walk for 2 months.

Do your legs hurt.

If I move them.

How your head Sherlock asked.

Terrible i a got a really bad headache.

But I think it's going to be just fine.

Do you still remember everything.

Yes I do.

And Sherlock I think your amazing ,and I love you to and because I love you I'm only gone say this one time.

Close your eyes and go sleep and I promises you.

When you wake up, I will still be here and then we go home.

When we are home we will talk about this.

But for now, just sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**In the morning…**

"Sherlock" John said soft.

Sherlock's eyes flew open and looked straight in John's eyes.

"what" Sherlock asked annoyed.

It is morning so if you want we can go home.

Right, and how are you going to get me home?

Walking John said calm.

I can't walk.

I know that, and that's the reason why I asked for a wheelchair.

**10 minutes later…..**

Now i think we need to go to the shops to, and because you are in a wheelchair you don't have any chose.

"john" Sherlock said angrily: you know really well that I hate shopping.

I know that.

Why on earth do I need to go with you then?

Do you know Sherlock for a grown up, you are complaining a lot it is only for one time.

"Okay fine.

They picked everything they needed and walked to the cash registers.

John don't you want to use the pin machine Sherlock joked.

In the few years that John had lived with Sherlock he had a lot of trouble with the machines and now only paid cash.

"Really funny Sherlock" John said annoyed.

They paid and finally went back to 221 b bakerstreet.

**Home….**

They were standing for the door of their home.

So John, how are we going to get me in?

I think I just need to pick you up and bring you upstairs.

**On that moment the door flew open…..**

"Mycroft" John and Sherlock said whit surprise.

Mycroft stood in the door opening and said: "yes, yes your just on time.

On time for what Sherlock asked a little bid annoyed because he didn't want him here he just wanted to go upstairs and talk to John.

Now my little brother I just install a stair lift special for you Mycroft said whit a grin on his face.

You really are enjoying this aren't you?

A little Mycroft said with a big smile on his face.

Come on Sherlock we will get you in that chair john said.

If I go in that chair, I look like a little baby so I'm not going in that chair Sherlock stated.

Are you sure John asked.

Yes Sherlock said annoyed.

Okay then you can stay here, call me if you need anything.

John turned to Mycroft and asked: do you want some tea and walked upstairs leaving Sherlock behind in his wheelchair.

Sherlock knew that John waited for apology and normally he would give him but he didn't want to see his brother smiling when he would slowly go upstairs, he was to proud for that.

He ride his wheelchair to the stairs and pulled himself up and sit on the stairs and started slowly pull himself up from stair to stair.

On the middle of the stairs he waited for a moment to rest.

John and Mycroft where just talking about how annoying Sherlock sometimes could be if he just wouldn't listen, when they interrupted by Sherlock's moving.

Sherlock was sitting in the doorway and looked with a satisfied smile to John and Mycroft.

Sherlock what I'm gone say now, I'm gone say like your friend and like your doctor.

This is…. what you just did …..this in not gone heal your legs faster it is stupid , selfish and really annoying John yelled.

He walked past Sherlock and walked down the stairs, picked the wheelchair en walked back upstairs.

Annoyed John putted the wheelchair in front of Sherlock and looked in his beautiful blue eyes.

John and Sherlock were just staring at each other for minutes and didn't realize that Mycroft was gone.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a minute he couldn't look anymore, when he looked in John's eyes he saw disappointing, fear and anger.

He opened his eyes again he couldn't look at John so putted his hands for his face.

I'm so sorry John.

John sighed the anger was leaving his body slowly when he saw the helpless man on the ground.

Okay let's move you.

John walked to Sherlock and picked him in his arms.

Sherlock was so light, off course John knew that Sherlock never eat much but he was so light stop john he said in his head stop it stop it.

Sherlock closed his eyes again and felt really comfortable in John's arms.


End file.
